


The tables turned

by Av_bio



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blaine anderson is the music meister, Reunions, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: When Sebastian has built a new life for himself, but what happens when someone from his past arrives back in his life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Barry Allen, though it wasn't always. My name used to be Sebastian Smythe. I was the boy who spent his time hurting and bullying, making people's lives hell. My final year at Dalton really opened my eyes. The drug scandal really took a hit on the warblers reputation and trusting Hunter was a mistake, I should have never sided with him. So I knew that things needed to change. I started by making amends with the other warblers, Hunter was kicked out so it left no captain, I was the captain before Hunter so naturally it would have gone to me, but I didn’t want that so we had a vote, and we chose Nick, he did seem the best choice and he was. I apologised to all of them for everything I did, I even apologised to the new directions, I even became close with Blaine, no romance but being good friends was what was best for both of us at the time. But it didn’t feel like enough so when i graduated from Dalton I left Westerville and my life behind me. I went to Central City and pursued a career in Forensics. I got my forensic science degree and got a job at CCPD. It felt great to finally be helping people on a larger scale.3 years into working there the unthinkable happened, whilst working on a case I was hit by lightning, chemical glasses crashing on the floor, the chemicals themselves hitting me. I was in a coma for months but when I got out of the coma I could run fast, how fast, at the time I didn't know. Superspeed was not the only thing I gained after the accident, but also friends. Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells, they helped me understand and develop my powers, I become the flash because of them. Being the flash helped me save more people, I was quickly becoming less like the boy I used to be. I had come so far since then, I had created a new life, I nearly forgot about who I once was, well that was until my past decided to come and punch me in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Blaine Anderson, always has been, always will be, some days I wish it wasn’t. My life was going great, I was studying at NYADA and was living with the love of my life, Kurt. We were doing fine until I graduated…

I got a Broadway show almost immediately, which was amazing, I spent my days in rehearsal and my nights with Kurt. We cooked together, ate together, and cleaned up together. We danced around the apartment, acting out scenes from our favourite shows, it was like a dream came true. But all good things must come to an end. Kurt got mad at me nearly every day, and it was all for little things, like leaving my shoes in the wrong place or forgetting to wash a plate, things escalated and after a week of it I decided to confront Kurt. That’s when the big argument came and that’s where my downward spiral began. We split up, I loved out and then the rumours spread about the nature of mine and Kurt’s relationship, which painted me as the villain. I ended up losing my job. My dreams were shattered so I left, I moved away from New York and set my sights for a new life for myself. I got myself a small apartment in Central city, where I gave singing and music lessons. On nights I sang at the local bars, sure it was fun but where was the excitement. That was until the particle accelerator explosion, I was working at one of the local bars when it happened. I felt dizzy after it happened, so I went home straight after I finished the song.

Days passed and I seemed to be fine until I next sang at the bar. When I sang everyone stared at me, they seemed to be entranced, I was confused, this never happened before. Usually the people sat around the tables and carried on chatting to their friends, I was just background music for them. Sure, some did sit and watch me, but everyone was watching me, even the workers at the bar. I wished that they looked away, as soon as I thought that they did look away, it had to be coincidence. So, I gave it another go, I thought that everyone should stand up, and… they did, could I control people with my singing?

After that night I began to experiment with my powers, seeing how far this control could go and over time these powers escalated. I found out on a late night, I had just finished singing at the bar, I left out the back door and walked down the alleyway out in to the street when a man began to shout at me, accusing me of things I didn’t do, since I didn’t know this man, he called me a meta- what ever that was. I began to get angry, I pushed him against the wall and stared him in the eyes, something happened, the man collapsed. Backing away, my brain seemed to be elsewhere, I closed my eyes and my brain took me on a journey. I opened my eyes again and I was in a warzone and in front of me was the man looking terrified. Someone next to him told him to prepare himself, then he was dragged away in to no mans land. I peeped my head over the trench, and I saw him get shot. I squeezed my eyes shut again and then I was back to the alleyway, the man was still unconscious- he didn’t seem to be breathing, I checked his pulse. None. Had I just killed a man. I ran home that night, anxious that the police would come after me. I spent the whole night thinking about what I had done. I came to the realisation that I could send people into their own minds. He did seem like the type of guy to like war films. As much as I didn’t want to do that again, I had to learn more about what happened.

The next day I found my next… victim, I found someone who seemed to be into more happy things. I was right. I went into their head and it was a love story. I helped them with getting out. Turns out they have to ‘follow the script’ and get to the end of the story. They woke up fine. So, what I know now is to get out you need to follow the script and if you die in there, you die in real life. After this more positive experience it became a habit, a way of living. I could steal money from them as they were unconscious, of course I would tell them the rules but after that they were on their own. During this time, a hero came around, the Flash. I knew I'd eventually get caught by him, all good criminals did. So, I decided to just confront the man himself. I watched the flash for a few days and noticed he always ran back towards star labs, I even caught him running in there so I gave it a shot. Early one morning I snuck in to the labs, it sure was beautiful, I walked through the main labs area and then in to a darker room, it had seats so I decided to just wait for the flash. Whilst waiting I thought id do some digging, see if there was any information, I could get about the flash before the fight.

An hour went by before anyone came into the labs, no one noticed me until I decided to make some noise. That’s when a blur ran past me throwing me against the wall. Getting up I realised this would be fun.

‘Hello Barry Allen.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever been so enthusiastic about a fic (see how long it lasts.) I don't think I've updated a fic this quickly. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)

‘Hello Barry Allen.’ Blaine said, slowly getting up off the ground.

‘How do you-’

‘Know your name. I know a lot of things and I can do a lot of things- Oh Wally West made it here too, this is exciting. It’s good of you to join the party kid flash. I’m happy to have you.’ He said leaning against the desk crossing his arms, his eyes switching between Flash and Kid Flash waiting for their next move.

Suddenly Kid Flash ran at Blaine, that was a mistake, Blaine reacted by dodging and hitting back. You see during the time the person is in the ‘dream world’ Blaine put them in, Blaine has there powers and after realising this the first time Blaine may have collected some powers, such as speed, a low level speedster, not as fast as the flash but fast enough to dodge and hit the Flash. Wally falls to the ground and Blaine is standing over him.

‘Is that all you got, Kid Flash, you look a little scared-’

At that moment Flash takes his punch, but again it's worthless Blaine catches his hand.

‘And you’re to slow’

Keeping his grip on the Flash’s fist, Blaine grabs his neck, picking him up and throwing him to the ground. He kneels down over the Flash’s face. 

‘Nighty night Flash’ He says, his eyes glowing sending the flash into the dream world. He watched as the Flash slowly went unconscious, he noticed recognition in the Flash’s face before his eyes closing.

Blaine was taken back by this, was this someone he knew. He pulls off the cowl, the Flash’s head falling back onto the ground. Was that…

‘Sebastian?’

Footsteps and the sound of a gun being cocked.

‘Freeze!’

Blaine turned around and there stood a man aiming the rather large gun to his head. Two people came to either side of him and grabbed his arms, it was Wally and some police detective. He didn’t fight back, he just wanted to know why Sebastian was dressed as the Flash. The flash was Barry Allen; he was sure of it. So he let them take him to the cell. And that where he stayed for what seemed like hours. He thought about Sebastian during that time. ‘If that was Sebastian then, what had happened to him, he used to be a bully and hurt people, sure that was ages ago. But still. He's now the complete opposite. He couldn't even imagine Sebastian saving people, and in that suit, he doubted Sebastian would wear that. So it must be someone else, Barry. Maybe Sebastian had a long lost twin? No that sounded stupid, cloned? From another world? No both those ideas were stupid as well. The twin one doesn't sound so crazy now.’ Blaine thought. Maybe he would just have to wait to find out. Or he could go into the dream world…

Or not, this cell must be stopping his powers. Guess he will just have to wait and see/

\---  
Barry was taken to a bed and sensors put on him. Caitlin checking his vitals.

‘Barry is in what seems to be a coma. None of his vitals show this but visually he looks to be in some kind of coma. Wally, what happened out there, anything to help us crack this?’ Caitlin said.

‘Do you think he just hit his head when he hit the ground?’ Joe said

‘It can’t have been, when Barry hit the ground he was fine, a bit out of it but not like he was going to faint. It was when he looked into that guy's eyes, I couldn't see his face fully, but from the side it looked like his eyes were glowing. Maybe the glowing did something to him?’ Wally answered.

‘It’s possible, like how Bivolo could change someone's emotions by just looking them in the eye. I’ll see if I can find anything to help here. Maybe we need to talk to the person who did this’ She said looking towards Harry and Cisco.

They get the message and go down to the pipeline and go talk to Blaine.

\--  
‘So. What are you doing at sat labs and what did you do to Barry’ Cisco said.

Blaine got up off the floor and walked toward the entrance.

‘I- uh- Is-Is Sebastian okay?’

‘Who?’

‘Sebastian- the guy in the suit, The Flash?’

‘Barry.’ Harry chipped in.

‘Look whatever his name is I- I need to talk to him and help him out, but I can’t’

‘Why?’ Cisco said.

‘I’m assuming it’s because I’m in this cell, I can’t seem to use my powers. If you could just let me out. For just a minute I could-’

‘No’ Harry said ‘How do we know you're not just tricking us.’ 

‘Look I promise, you would even just keep me in the cell.’

‘Harry’ Cisco said, turning around for some privacy, Harry standing next to him. ‘Maybe we could just let him out for like 5 minutes, I know we can’t trust him so maybe go get your gun and we get Joe and Wally out here and make sure he can't run past us.’

‘But we can’t-’

‘Yeah I know but we have nothing else right now, Barry could be in trouble and this is our best bet. Okay?’

‘Okay.’ Harry grumbled whilst walking away from Cisco and out to go get Joe and Wally and inform them of the plan. As soon as they made it back, Cisco made his way to the tablet to open up the cell.

‘It’s go time. 3, 2 ,1.’

Then the cell doors began to open.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the cell open and Blaine slowly steps out, looking around seeing that everyone's eyes were on him,watching every single move he made. He didn’t step out too far, just enough that he was out of the cell. 

‘So’ Harry said. ‘Are you going to do it?’

Blaine’s head turned to him, ‘Yes, I will, just, don’t do anything to me when I’m out okay.’

‘Can’t make any promises’ Harry said, glaring.

Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he feels himself slipping into the ‘dream world’, when his eyes open they are fully white and glowing.  
\--  
When Blaine arrives in the dream world he sees a beautiful stage and bar. He heard a man singing, it was beautiful, his eyes focused on the singer, it was Sebastian singing ‘dream a little dream of me’. He stood and watched until he had finished the song.

That's when Sebastian jumped off stage and stormed towards him. 

‘Woah, Seb-’

‘No let me speak first.’ Sebastian said, ‘What the fuck did you do to me? And why are you here, it’s good to see you Blaine but why?’

‘I-I can explain, I moved to Central city to start a new life, because my life wasn't really going too well and I got these powers and one thing led to another, I thought it would be fun to come fight the Flash, I swear I didn’t know it was you.’ Blaine paused thinking he had finished, when he saw Sebastian raise his eyebrows he realised he hadn’t. ‘And uh- I’ve brought you inside your head, you created this place, which I am sure glad you made a musical world and not one based on a war film because that would make my job right now very difficult.’

‘And your job is?’

‘Well I promised your friends I’d get you out safely so that’s what I’m going to do- also speaking of your friends they called you Barry, care to explain?’

‘I’ll explain when we are out of this place, something doesn’t feel right… Maybe it's just me over thinking. How do we get out of here?' Sebastian said walking away from Blaine, taking in the scenery around him.

'By following the script…' Blaine said. 'So maybe walk around see what feels right, I guess.'

'Okay…'

Blaine is gone when Sebastain turns around again.

Sebastian spent the next half an hour wandering round this new world finding out how to 'follow the script.' Until he saw Joe, or at least someone who looked like Joe, he may have looked his way too long and the man was walking toward him. 

'You got a problem there kid' Joe said. 

'N-No Jo- I mean sir I mean-' Sebastian said, during his half an hour Blaine had filled him in more on this world. People in here aren't the same as out there. 

'Save it. Looks like you're new around here, I could use a fresh face for a job someone that no one knows yet, you in.'

'S-Sure' 

Joe motions to them to follow him, together they walk out the bar and into the street. That's when the shouting begins.

‘FOSS!’ A man shouts, gun in hand aimed at Joe. Immediately Joe gets his gun out and aims at the man. 

‘What are you doing in these parts?’ Joe says calmly. ‘You’re not meant to be here.’

‘Moran wanted me to send a message to you, he's seen your daughter with his son and if it happens again then he’s coming here himself’ The man says before starting to run off. But he doesn’t make it far, as a gunshot is heard and he’s dead. It was Joe.

‘We need to make a detour,’ he says.

They walk down the street, as they walk Blaine appears at Sebastians side again.

‘Guess this will be harder than I thought.’ Blaine said. 

‘Where did you go.’ Sebastian replied.

‘I’m not really here, I’m kind of like a ghost in this world, you can’t touch me but you can see me- at times…’

‘Well could you maybe stay, I thought you were meant to be helping me.’

‘Well I can’t stay now, I don’t think a mob boss will like a random guy popping up out of nowhere behind him. Speaking of the mob boss I think we are near where he wanted to go so I better go.’

‘Wait- Blaine!’

‘Whos Blaine?’ Joe says turing round.

‘N-No one!’ Sebastian replies.

They carry on walking till they get to a door, which leads to a well furnished house, presumably Joes. Inside the radio is on and a girl sat at the table writing. 

‘Dad your home!’

Iris?


End file.
